culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Goin' Back
Going Back}} }} "Goin' Back" (a.k.a. "Going Back") is a song written by Gerry Goffin and Carole King in 1966. It describes the loss of innocence that comes with adulthood along with an attempt, on the part of the singer, to recapture that youthful innocence. |accessdate=2010-01-05}} The song has been recorded by many artists, including Dusty Springfield, Goldie Zelkowitz, The Byrds, Elkie Brooks, Deacon Blue, Marianne Faithfull, Bill Drummond (of The KLF), Nils Lofgren, Freddie Mercury (on a Larry Lurex single), The Move, The New Seekers, The Pretenders, Diana Ross, Richard Thompson, Phil Collins and Bon Jovi as well as by Carole King herself. Dusty Springfield's version Although Goldie (of Goldie & The Gingerbreads) was the first artist to record the song, her version was withdrawn following disagreements with Goffin and King over the song's lyrics. |accessdate=2009-08-19}} Carole King then decided to record "Goin' Back" herself but ultimately she offered it to Dusty Springfield instead. Dusty went on to have an international hit with the song and consequently, it is her version that is considered the most well known. Dusty's version of "Goin' Back" was recorded on June 15, 1966 at Philips Studios, Stanhope Place, London, with musical accompaniment by Peter Knight and production by Johnny Franz. It was released as a single on July 1, 1966, reaching #10 in the UK Singles Chart but was not released as a single in the U.S. Although "Goin' Back" was not included on any of Dusty Springfield's studio albums during the 1960s, it can be found on a number of her compilations, including Greatest Hits, Goin' Back: The Very Best of Dusty Springfield, Songbooks, Complete A and B-sides: 1963–1970, Live at the BBC and the UK version of Golden Hits. |accessdate=2009-08-19}} The Byrds' version The Byrds' recording of "Goin' Back" was released as a single on October 20, 1967 and reached #89 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 but failed to chart in the United Kingdom. The song was also included on The Byrds' 1968 album, The Notorious Byrd Brothers. Musically, the track shares similarities with other songs on the album such as "Get To You" and "Natural Harmony", through the use of baroque arrangements and instrumentation. The track also resembles a subtle country feel; a sound later prominent on Sweetheart of the Rodeo. The band's decision to record "Goin' Back" led to tensions within the group, principally due to rhythm guitarist David Crosby's lack of enthusiasm towards the song. Crosby considered "Goin' Back" to be lightweight fluff, typical of the Brill Building style of songwriting. He was therefore dismayed to find that his own song "Triad" was in direct competition with "Goin' Back" for a place on The Notorious Byrd Brothers album. Ultimately, Crosby was fired from the band and "Goin' Back" was included on the album and released as a single. series)|publisher=Continuum Books|isbn=0-8264-1717-5}} It has been erroneously claimed by some critics that the version of "Goin' Back" found on the single is a completely different take to the one that appeared on The Notorious Byrd Brothers album. However, an examination of The Byrds' recording session logs reveals that, in fact, the single version is the same take as the version found on the album. However, the single version does feature a slightly different mono mix, which may have been the cause of this confusion. In addition to the original single release, the mono single mix of "Goin' Back" has also appeared on the 1982 compilation album The Original Singles: 1967–1969, Volume 2, the 2002 compilation LP The Columbia Singles '65-'67 and the 2012 Japanese CD Original Singles A's & B's 1965 - 1971. In addition to its appearance on The Notorious Byrd Brothers album, The Byrds' recording of "Goin' Back" can also be found on several Byrds' compilations, including The Byrds' Greatest Hits Volume II, History of The Byrds, The Original Singles: 1967–1969, Volume 2, The Byrds, The Very Best of The Byrds, There Is a Season and the UK version of The Best of The Byrds: Greatest Hits, Volume II. Additionally, an early, alternate version of "Goin' Back" was included as a bonus track on the 1997 Columbia/Legacy reissue of The Notorious Byrd Brothers. Other cover versions Carole King released her own recording of "Goin' Back" on her 1970 album Writer, and later re-recorded the song for her Pearls: Songs of Goffin and King album in 1980. |accessdate=2009-08-19}} |accessdate=2009-08-19}} "Goin' Back" was also recorded by Elkie Brooks on her 1982 album Pearls II and by Diana Ross on her Love & Life: The Very Best of Diana Ross album in 2001. |accessdate=2009-08-19}} |accessdate=2009-08-19}} Additionally, "Goin' Back" was recorded by Larry Lurex in 1973, featuring vocals by Freddie Mercury, guitar by Brian May and drums by Roger Taylor. In 2011, Irish footballer Paul McGrath covered "Goin' Back" as part of an album of cover versions, with a percentage of the album's proceeds going to the Acquired Brain Injury Foundation and the Cystic Fibrosis Foundation of Ireland. Bruce Springsteen and The E Street Band covered "Goin' Back" in concert during a four night stint at The Roxy in Los Angeles on October 15–18, 1975. "Goin' Back" has also been recorded by Eydie Gormé (album: It Was a Good Time/ 1971), the New Seekers (album: Now/ 1973), Nils Lofgren (album: Nils Lofgren/ 1975), Johnny Logan (album: Straight From the Heart/ 1985), Marianne Faithfull (album: Horses and High Heels/ 2011), and by Phil Collins in 2016. References External links * Category:1966 singles Category:1967 singles Category:2010 singles Category:Dusty Springfield songs Category:The Byrds songs Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Songs written by Carole King Category:Songs with lyrics by Gerry Goffin Category:1966 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Johnny Franz Category:Philips Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Gary Usher Category:Carole King songs